


Flying

by Danpikat



Series: Phanniemay Prompts [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat





	Flying

Some nights are quieter than others. These are nights when Danny has a chance to think, to get away from the everyday problems of a teenager. And these problems are hard enough without the added pressures of his ghost fighting. Then there’s the fact that he’s just now getting his powers completely under control.

So the quiet nights are a welcome thing. No ghosts. No obligations. Just he and his thoughts. Exactly what he needs right now after that huge math test he had no chance to study for because Skulker decided study time was a good time to go “hunting.”

Danny looks to the moon as he goes ghost. It’s surprisingly rare for him to be able to just fly. Most of his time is spent catching ghosts, or he’s at school, or he’s trying to do homework or study, or maybe hanging with Sam and Tucker. But tonight is ghostless and there’s no school tomorrow and Sam and Tucker are probably both in bed asleep now. He’s got nothing to do and too much on his mind. Family, friends, school, and of course, ghosts. Too much for one mind to handle without an outlet.

So he prepares himself for the feeling of weightlessness that comes with flight. The wind is a little scary at first with no ground under his feet, with nothing but his own power keeping him from crashing to the earth. But his heart soon settles down as his brain decides that no, he will not fall to his death. And he can enjoy the freedom that he can feel only when he’s in the air.


End file.
